Dreams and Nightmares
by XwildfiregirlX
Summary: SamDean slash. you don't like, you don't read. we peachy? anywho,1st chappie just a drabble.ch.2better plot
1. Chapter 1

First off this is a slash fic, which means it's a Sam/Dean fic. I know that's kinda odd but hey, a girl can dream right?

Hey there. This is my first fic about Supernatural…actualy it's my fic in awhile but I've been an avid watcher of the show since I saw the first preview of it so here it is.

Note: VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ THIS! My computer is very odd and it does not let me type the letters A, L and L together in a word. I don't know why this is like this but I am deeply sorry for the defect. Just bear with it.

_You know that you can't fight it forever Dean. _Shut up you stupid mind, thought Dean as he waited in the car for his younger brother to get them a room in one of those crappy motels that Dean was able to rent them after he hustled "pool". _You get so mad that he keeps secrets from you, but you think it's just fine to keep yours from him. _

The rain fell to the ground in a spectacular dance that sprinkled smal drops across the roof of Dean's beloved car, creating a soft lullaby that made him woozy. He realized just how tired he was and he peered through the drizzle impatiently for Sam to hurry back. _You can't keep ignoring your feelings Dean_, his mind persisted.

Dean sighed in frustration. He hated when things got quiet. Because when things got quiet, that little malicious voice in his head started to annoy him again with those deep thoughts that he hated to think.

Thankfully, Sam finaly returned with the key to their room. "What took ya so long? " I started to draw little cartoons on the window." He smiled in that ironic, creepy, wry little smile that he knew made Sam squirm. Dean loved making those dumb-ass jokes. They let him be fast again. He liked when things were going fast because he could always chenge himself to be in control.

"It wasn't my fault. The guy in there was some fat slob who didn't know how to count so it took him twenty minutes to find the key," Sam protested. Dean noticed how he loved it when Sam made that pouty face after he just chastised him. Shit, no, he reminded himself. I won't think that way. Bad Dean. _But you know that's how you truly feel. _Shut Up, he screamed at himself. "Are you okay?" came Sam's query. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They hurried to grab their bags from the trunk and both darted for the porch were it was dry. Once in the room, Dean immediately dropped his bags and threw himself in the middle of the queen sized bed. He hit the stiff mattress with a thud and even though it was harder than he himself ever remembered being, he sighed in relief for finy sleeping in a bed again. Sam casualy tossed their hunting equipment into a corner and he plopped down on the old armchair that was seated in front of the TV. "I thought he told me it had two twin beds…hmmm…maybe I just heard him wrong. Oh well. It could have been worse. Hey, remember that time that we had to share that old twin bed and then…" "Okay, okay I try to forget that."

He's so bittersweet, Sam thought as he watched Dean's sleeping figure move peacefully and steadily with ever intake of his breath. The street lights shone through the window and illuminated Dean's now angelic face. He always sleeps so perfectly, thought Sam. He never wakes up in an odd position or drooling over a pillow. That's what Sam would expect him to look like in his sleep if he had never had these blissful opportunities to watch Dean sleep. But Sam would always be awake at these hours, unable to sleep because of nightmares of Jess or those stupid premonitions. So here he was, staring at his brother's perfect face as it drifted in and out of dreams that Sam wished he could see into. He never was able to tell what Dean was thinking. He was so complex. Soon Sam was also drifting off to sleep with the picture of that beautiful, slightly tan body rise up and down rhythmicy in what Sam thought was one of Dean's finer moments.

Thank you for reading. I promise that I'll either have another chappie for this one or I'll write another, more hardcore one. Let me know how it is! 


	2. Chapter 2

So this is where the fun begins. The first chapter was just mushy, but I promise this chapter will be better. So this is for al/ you horny bishnicks.

Oh and this has slight language, incest and…that's it. Note: I'm kinda big on not making sex sound so kinky so it'll be a bit more subtle. It won't have al/ those words that make ya feel like its written porn or something. You'll understand once you read. It may also have some spelling errors, but bare with me please.

This chapter is post asylum. Try to enjoy.

Sam bit his lip. He hated when Dean was mad at him. It's your fault you idiot, he screamed at himself. How could you be so heartless and not think about how Dean feels? Dean. Damn that stupid, cocky, swaggering, ignorant bastard. He was always messing with Sam. He loved it though. Like that time that the realtor lady thought that they were gay. (She looked bright, but couldn't she see the family resemblance?) He had smacked his god damn ass and caled him "honey".

But back to how Sam felt that he was being the biggest ass in the world.

"Dean, I…"

"Sam, I'm realy not in the mood for apologies."

"But Dean we need to talk about it eventuy."

"Well not right now," Dean answered in that warning tone that always made Sam cringe. He let it drop for now, but he decided that if he was going to have to argue with Dean about it he might as well get it over with at the motel.

After about an hour of driving, Dean was too exhausted to continue. He pulled up at a crappy looking motel and Sam quickly slipped out of the car and headed into the lobby. He was back in a minute or two with a key and the brothers trudged to their room.

As soon as they arrived, Dean dropped the bags that he was holding and tried his hardest to swagger into the bathroom. He had a bit of trouble because of the rock salt and Sam was instantly in motherly mood. He groped through their bags for the medical kit and followed Dean to the bathroom where Sam found him with his shirt off, examining his wounds.

The door didn't have a lock so Dean had no way of escaping as Sam slid through the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Dean you're hurt. Let me help you."

"No shit Sam. I don't need help. I'll be fine."

Sam moved closer and set the medical kit down and began rummaging through it. "You were never good with bandaging things anyway," stated Sam. "And you were never good at minding your own business," grumbled Dean. He tried to exit. But Sam grabbed his wrist before he got to the door.

"Dean, you need help," Sam persisted.

Dean tried to jerk away from Sam, but he only tightened his grip. "Sam, would you just leave me alone! I can't deal with you right now!"

"Well, you can't ignore me forever!"

"I'm not ignoring you…I'm just not in the mood to have a brotherly talk."

Sam sighed in frustration. He yanked Dean's wrist a bit harder than he intended to, which brought a surprised Dean onto the toilet seat. Sam knelt down and pushed on Dean's chest gruffly, so that he was leaning back. "Wha…What the fuck Sammy!"

"You never listen to me and I'm right. Jesus, Dean look at you! God…I…I got ya good didn't I? Dean… I'm sorry."

Sam looked up at his brother sheepishly. Dean still looked a little shocked, but he soon recovered. "Well you shouldn't have shot me in the first place if you were going to be sorry about it later," he answered in an icy voice that made Sam loose some of his bravado. Dean pushed himself up and pushed past Sam with a light shove that told him that he probably shouldn't follow. Sam did anyway. He was determined to make things better with Dean.

Dean stalked to one of the twin beds and carefully sat down, trying to hide the pain. He slipped a shirt on and started to take his boots off. "Dean…,"Sam started but Dean quickly broke in. "Sam, you're weighing a little too much on my nerves and if you had enough brains to go to college then you should have enough brains to leave me alone." Dean was close to a boiling point and Sam was surprised to see his brother losing control. He was always so cool and calm. He was always able to hide his emotions.

This just goaded Sam on even more. He needed to find out what was going on in Dean's head. He walked over to him, but when he tried to sit next to him Dean jolted up, despite the pain in his stomach. **"Jesus fucking Christ Sam! Can't you leave me alone for two seconds! I can't deal with this now! You just never know when to stop! You know what? The good doctor did shit to you Sam, shit! That was al/ you talking. You were just waiting for a chance to say that to me and that's what the doc gave you. And you shot me! What kind of a fucking brother are you that you can shoot me!"**

He would have gone on, but Sam's initial shock of what Dean was saying had worn off and he had a growing rage building up in his chest. He shot up at the last retort and his fist went slamming into Dean's cheek. Dean went stumbling backward towards the other bed. The back of his knees hit the side of the bed, he lost his balance and he plopped down on it holding his cheek.

Sam was on top of him in seconds punching at anything that flashed before him until he regained his sanity. He leaned back so that he was straddling Dean's hips. He huffed and puffed trying to steady his breathing.

Dean had his arms around himself trying to protect his body from Sam's assault. He was trying to get air back into his lungs from the many blows to his stomach. He looked up at Sam with at first hurt and sorrow in his eyes, which soon turned to anger at getting beat up by his little brother.

He had the eyes of a beast as he shoved Sam off of him and tackled him to the ground. He brought a swift blow to Sam's chest and then another to his temple. His head started to swim and he felt a massive ache start in his head and roll down his body. He collapsed onto Sam in mid swing, his face landing inches apart from Sam's.

They both were breathing heavily and Sam could see the exhaustion in Dean's face. Maybe that was enough fighting for one night. He suddenly understood his situation, and after a careful amount of considerations decided that what Dean needed was a chick flick moment.

He slipped his arms around Dean's waist and held him in place while he let him recuperate. Dean relaxed into the embrace, but once he had recovered he pushed himself up so he was now straddling Sam.

"Ummm…," he managed before Sam was pulling him towards him and capturing his lips in a brutal kiss. He knew Dean didn't stand a chance. Dean moaned as Sam nibbled on his lower lip and began trailing burning kisses down Dean's neck and back up to his ear. He thrust his hips upward and ground them into Dean's. This earned him more moans, which he answered with a smirk. He thread his fingers through Dean's jean belt loops and pressed him harder against him.

Dean was beyond himself. He was quickly losing control of this situation, but he wanted it so bad. He needed it so bad. He had always daydreamed about him being the one causing the pleasure, him causing the pain and being the one responsible. He didn't know weather he liked this better than the way that he imagined that it would be, but soon Sam was kissing him again in a mind-blowing way and he lost track of his thoughts as he hungrily pushed his tongue against Sam's as they fought for dominance over the kiss.

Sam was soon the winner of this duel, using a not so noble tactic of flipping them over so that he was on top and catching Dean completely by surprise. He slid his hands up from Dean's waist, bringing his shirt up with him. Soon this was discarded and Sam was working on Dean's jeans. "Sammy...," Dean gasped. "It's Sam," came a lustful voice from somewhere near his naval. The jeans were discarded just as fast as the shirt had been and somehow Sam had lost his shirt as well. Dean gasped for breath as Sam toyed with him, smirking inwardly at himself for doing such a good job at easing his brother's pain.

Dean's mind exploded and he squeezed his eyes shut until he calmed down. Sam was moving too fast for him. He was everywhere, his neck, his ear, his lips, and he soon stopped at Dean's wounds, where he kissed each spot tenderly. "Feel better?" came Sam's hoarse voice. "Loads."

Sorry but that's al/ for now. If you like it, I'll write more and if you don't, I'll write more anyway just to piss you off. Hehe. If you can please review. Thanks for your time!


End file.
